Genes capable of oncogenic transformation of nonmalignant cells have been isolated from several human tumors. The nucleic acid sequences of these transforming genes are generally tumor histology-specific. We plan to: (1)\obtain mouse cell lines expressing human tumor-derived transforming genes from Hodgkin's disease, neuroblastoma, and acute myelogenous leukemia; (2)\obtain monoclonal antibodies to the transforming gene products (and/or proteins specifically induced by these products) of these tumors; and (3)\determine the degree of tumor histology-specificity and specificity for malignancy of the monoclonal antibodies so obtained. We will use gene transfer methodology to obtain the transformed cell lines. Indirect immunofluorescence and immunoperoxidase techniques will be used to test the monoclonal antibodies for specificity. Two-dimensional gel electrophoresis will be used to identify transforming gene products and other tumor-specific proteins. Our objectives are to identify proteins specifically induced by transforming genes of pediatric tumors, obtain monoclonal antibodies to them, and use these antibodies (in some cases labeled with radioisotopes) for cancer diagnosis and therapy. (2)